


Nocting Wedding Boots

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, Fluff, Impregnation, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: With the terrors of the Starscourge vanquished and the morning light returned to all of Eos, on this day the new king of Lucis was to be crowned and--at long last--wed to you. Today would be a splendid occasion for you both, even if the two of you were looking forward to your wedding night the most.





	Nocting Wedding Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! ^^; I know I said I’d be on a writing/FE:Echoes break, which I still intend on continuing! However, with a rush of inspiration I felt, [along with admiring the shirtless older!Noctis perfection I commissioned from Tatouji at AX](http://lovehotelreservation.tumblr.com/post/162608336713/pewpewnekochan-u-this-commission-is-truly-my), I was compelled to work on this over the past couple days! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> **Warning: this one-shot contains references to impregnation!

Hours ago, the Lucian throne room was the center stage for the long-awaited crowning of Noctis Lucis Caelum and his wedding to you, his bride.

Dispersed Lucians from a decade ago hurried their return to their once abandoned city, crowding outside the Citadel while weeping tears of joy to finally be at home as they all marveled at the return of their new king on what was to be the happiest day of his life. It would be some time until Insomnia was fully restored to its splendor. For now, however, by the diligent effort of every willing Lucian--especially those who directly served the Lucis Caelum family, whether as guard or staff--the Citadel and city was cleaned and prepared to a much more presentable state for this blessed day. It was all a simple but earnest thank you to Noctis and all that he endured through.

Even with the evils of Ardyn vanquished, the Crownsguard still maintained tight security throughout the entirety of Insomnia, but each acting member was in high spirits in light of the celebration. The most notable of them all was Cor, acting as representative of the royal guard while he walked alongside you down the aisle, wearing a pair of sunglasses. From the audience, Monica and Iris were giggling among themselves, the latter chirping, "Aww c'mon Cor! It's a happy day! Leave the crying to the bride and groom!"

Even the immortal could get flustered.

Of course, aside from you and Noctis, no one else were as delighted and proud of the occasion than his three faithful groomsmen, all dressed in the traditional Lucian wedding attire. Certainly, it was humorous to see Prompto zoom up and down the steps from the throne's stairway platform where the altar was set up in order to leap to the area where a plethora of photographers were snapping away. Were it any other situation, Gladiolus and Ignis would have admonished him for his behavior, but the former was openly bawling while the seams of his suit desperately clung together to clothe his massive frame, whereas the latter had to quietly change through a prepared stack of handkerchiefs to wipe away all the tears he was shedding.

Not only did Noctis set out to fulfill the destiny imposed on him, but he managed to power through and defy fate in order to see the morning he fought so hard to bring back.

Here, he stood in the presence of his most cherished friends, having been ordained as king just moments ago, his heartbeat at a flutter with every step you took towards the altar.

And now, beneath the day's light that filtered in through the two massive windows of the throne room, he could finally get to behold you in your wedding dress with his very own eyes and swear his unwavering, ever affectionate love.

All the while he cradled your face with utmost delicacy, his eyes expressing the everlasting devotion to you that his lips matched with the iteration of his vows before demonstrating it all with a tender kiss.

The fanfare that followed was just as splendid and celebratory. A parade through Insomnia as its citizens were in high spirits upon welcoming their new king and queen and a lively reception back at the Citadel with the finest of feasts prepared by Ignis with the entire kitchen staff under his command. Truly, this would be a moment you would cherish deeply, as now you were reunited and forever bound to the man you loved so much.

Though, for all the sweet tenderness that Noctis displayed to you during the day, he made it _very_ clear that he was eager for when the two of you were alone.

During the parade through the city, he graciously waved to the crowd with one hand, the other resting upon and squeezing your thigh, hiking up the skirt of your wedding dress inch by inch. Under your breath, you admonished him for his mischievous behavior. But hearing you huff "So unbefitting of a king" while the look in your eye was one of challenge and encouragement, he only smirked and continued onwards.

While it was easier for him to allow his hand to wander throughout the ceremonial parade, it was much more difficult to pull off during your reception since the two of you were essentially stationed at your designated table, with all eyes and attention on you both.

It still didn't deter Noctis from delving a hand between your legs during the 10 course dinner that Ignis prepared, maintaining a quietly blissful expression even if he couldn't hold back the pleased grin on his face, which widened when he felt your fingers trail along his thigh. You both were thankful that the abundant amount of wine and champagne was present, easy excuses to refer to as the cause of your flushed faces.

Needless to say, he was more than eager to tug at the white garter down your thigh with his teeth, a naughty glint in his gaze whenever his eyes met yours.

While Prompto was relishing in his success--after using Gladiolus's shoulder as leverage to propel himself up into the air to catch the frilly accessory--to the amusement of your guests, your husband was quick to murmur something into your ear before he led you over to the table where your wedding cake awaited.

_"I'll be right between those thighs again later."_

Your face as hot as could be, you may have delighted a bit too much in shoving a fork full of cake into your husband's face and slowly licking off the frosting off of your lips after taking in the piece of sweet confection he offered to your mouth.

It wasn't a surprise that by the end of your reception, the two of you were far too worked up to even prepare for your early morning departure to your honeymoon, let alone make your way back to your bedroom.

Besides, Noctis had a better place in mind to celebrate his crowning and marriage to you.

Here, on the throne he sat upon earlier that day to officially be crowned as king, the very same one he was seated upon before channeling the extraordinary power of his lineage to defeat Ardyn and the fate that was meant to end with his demise, he laid you--his darling bride--down. A sense of pride and accomplishment surged through him, but none of which could compare to the passion he was eager to bestow upon you at long last.

And how could he not want to ravish you?

You, the new Queen of Lucis, spent most of the day bathing in the adoring attention of loved ones, the royal staff--both guard and Citadel--and Insomnia's citizens, exuding a welcoming and ethereal aura that had long been sought after in the face of the horrific Starscourge. But now, he had you flushed and hot in the face, the flawlessness of your make-up marred by his hungry kisses and the thin sheet of sweat on your skin. The very same wedding dress that he was so eager to see you don remained on you haphazardly, your top shoved down to free your chest while your skirt was pushed and hiked up at the waist.

Thinking back to when he first saw your wedding dress on display in Altissia, it became a recurring fantasy to one day ravage you senselessly while you were still wearing it.

And now, he was doing just that.

While he wished to preserve your wedding dress--even if he messed with your garment considerably so--the torn shreds of your panties that were tossed aside onto the ground was testament to how much in need he was to finally ram his cock deep inside of you.

He was in no need to fully undress either, if by the way you were mewling and begging for him to fuck you--especially since his wandering hands had you teetering right on the edge all day long. His impatience was why you were in the throne room in the first place.

Though, knowing your husband, you knew there was more to it than merely wanting to cut to the chase.

"Be honest with me, Noct," you panted out, your hand resting upon the one he was currently squeezing your breasts with. An amused grin slipped onto your features, even as you threw your head back in pleasure from how vigorously he was pounding away at your core. "You really wanted to be intimate here because--" You could feel the hand he was clutching your hip with tighten its hold. "--you wanted to 'properly' reclaim it back from Ardyn, didn't you?"

"What can I say--spite seems to run in the Lucian lineage," Noctis grunted deeply, even as a small yet pleased smirk spread over his mouth. "And it will _continue_ to do so after tonight...!" For emphasis, he smothered your lips with his and quickened the speed and ferocity of his thrusts, leaving you to arch your back with a cry, both of your hands immediately seeking out his shoulders in desperate response. His words left you quivering, the implication of which making the walls of your core tighten around his cock at the thought.

A thin trail of saliva was formed when Noctis's mouth eventually broke away from yours, his face left just as hot and red as your own, all the while he panted for breath.

It was a good look for him, especially now that he was much older. The maturity of his facial features, the refined sharpness of his jawline, now smooth since he shaved off his beard in light of today's festivities.

With the lapse in time that occurred between now and when you last saw him, you especially were eager for the life you would share with him--and the ones you would create together.

"Already so eager to be a father, Noct?" You queried teasingly, even if the idea left so feeling so delightfully warm from within. "You've been a king and a husband for barely a day. You won't get have as many naps as before you know~"

"Nothing that I can't handle. Besides...," he insisted with a confident grin. The hand he was currently kneading your breasts with was brought down to latch onto your other hip. His hold tight, he eyed you intensely as he rumbled out. " _You_ try being all pent-up for ten years straight--hell, I'm still feeling it _now_."

His lips were back on yours again, kissing you as fervently as he fucked you. In-between the nips to your bottom lip and the probing of his tongue against yours, he confessed, "God was I happy to see you at Hammerhead. If it wasn't for the guys wanting to kick the shit out of Ardyn so soon, I would've-- _Fuck_ I wanted more from our reunion 'cause that kiss we had wasn't long enough."

Considering that he had you pinned down onto the well-worn bed of Hammerhead's caravan, his hands feeling you up both with needy desperation and loving reverence, you were well aware of and reciprocated his desire that night. Amidst all the tears of sorrow and joy, the bittersweet yet touching reunion could have easily escalated further into one last moment of intimacy before your lover set off to fulfill his destiny, were it not for Talcott shyly knocking upon the door, asking if Noctis was ready to go as Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus had already changed into their Kingsglaive attire.

Though, it all made for a far less anguished but much more passionate moment together after he emerged from the throne room victorious as morning returned to all of Eos at last.

Once he had his fill of your lips--for now, at least--his kisses and the tip of his tongue were instead left in a trail down your neckline, right towards your breasts. He felt content knowing he would get to rest his head upon them again once the two of you went to bed.

While his mouth roamed over your skin, he offered you the question of, "All those years spent without you--you think I'm _not_ gonna take every moment I can to make up for lost time?"

To which you returned with "And you can be sure that I feel just the same, Noct," an earnest remark uttered when you took hold of his face, lifting his head up so you may gaze at him adoringly before bringing your lips to his jaw.

Your words elicited a groan out of him--how grateful he was that he would get to share a future with you and the family that the two of you would lovingly build together.

However, by your response, his mouth was fixed in a grin when he decided to kiss you yet again--with plenty more to come. His tongue swiped over his lips, his voice in purr of a low, darkness that was mirrored by the hungry look in his eyes.

"Good, because I still have plenty in store just for you. When we get back from our trip, Lucians are gonna be welcoming their royal _family_ \--I'll make sure of that."

And he did so, without fail. Today was as exhaustive as it was fun, but something you both didn't mind prolonging and indulging further. By the way you were slumped against the throne, utterly spent with your husband's seed dripping out from your center onto the seat of his throne, your inner thighs stained by the copious amount he was more than happy to pump into you.

It was another sight for him to behold, his expression utterly pleased from having just fulfilled this long-harbored fantasy of his, if by the satisfied smirk that stretched over his lips.

Still, for all the pride he felt at this moment, there was undeniable love.

Gingerly, he took you into his arms, a chuckle escaping him at your insistence to at least let you clean up the mess he made with the handkerchief tucked into his suit--given by Ignis while he was fussing over Noctis's appearance before the ceremonies began. Feeling your arms loop around the back of his neck, he brushed his lips over your forehead before trailing down towards your mouth.

A kiss was shared.

"I love you" was exchanged.

Holding you tight, he carried you over to the elevator, your bedroom a quick ride away.

With you as close to him as could be, Noctis's gaze lowered to your face. You looked to be moments away from dozing off and he felt so joyful.

It was impossible for him to feel otherwise.

For once, his future looked so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~10 YEARS OF SEMEN FLOWED ENDLESSLY INSIDE OF YOU~~


End file.
